1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an outlet port baffle, and, more particularly, to an exhaust air outlet port baffle, particularly for a vacuum cleaner.
2 Description of the Related Art
Many models of vacuum cleaners have an exhaust port into which a hose or tool can be inserted to utilize the air for blowing purposes. This port usually is aimed to direct the air either upwardly or horizontally away from the vacuum cleaner. However, when a hose or tool has not been inserted into the port, there is an undesirable blast of exhaust air straight out of the port.
Various attempts have been made to control the orientation of the blast of air from an exhaust port, such as utilizing an elbow fitting which redirects the air flow in a direction across, and particularly normal, to its original flow. Two-piece fittings, comprising an elbow fitting and a cap fitting placed at the outlet from the elbow, have also been used to provide additional baffling of the air from the exhaust port.
It is, of course, well known to provide nozzles for directing fluids exiting an orifice. U.S. Pat. No. 3,997,116 to Moen discloses a shower head nozzle having numerous ridges and apertures located in arcuate segments extending 360.degree. around the body of the shower head.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,793,912 to Krohm discloses a nozzle assembly for applying windshield washer fluid to an automobile windshield. The assembly comprises an anchor piece for placement in the body of the automobile and a nozzle piece which is radially adjustable within the anchor piece.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,284,241 to Azalbert discloses a spray nozzle for distributing fluid. The nozzle is a cylindrical body with an end cap. Numerous longitudinal triangular apertures are provided in the nozzle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,497,141 discloses a hose nozzle spray attachment for a fire hose. The attachment is a conical member having an end cap which baffles the water from a fire hose.
These attempts in the prior art to direct fluids from an exit orifice have resulted in unsightly fittings having limited ability for precisely redirecting the fluid from the exit orifice.